To Do What You Do
by xsiilentstormx
Summary: They were twelve, Edward’s mom died and Bella disappeared. When Bella shows up in Forks, and finds that Edward is there, will she finally reveal the truth about why she disappeared, or will the past affect them, and the relationships starting around them.
1. The Anniversary

**A/N: My first fanfic and I'd love to know what you think. I must mention my co-writer Ams. She puts up with my insanity!! **

EPOV

"Rose, Alice, get your asses down here. We're leaving like now." Emmett yelled up the stairs.

The two girls came down the stairs, with what most the world would consider as the entire contents of their closets. With those girls it only measured a quarter.

"You do know we're only going to be gone for like two weeks right?!" I said, trying to hold back the laughter at the look on their faces.

"It must be a girl thing." Emmett joked as Rosalie and Alice walked past us out the door.

Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and I are leaving for Phoenix, Arizona. It's going to be a rough two weeks for Alice and myself. The three year anniversary of my mother's death is at the end of the two weeks that we're going to be there.

We've been in Phoenix for a week and a half already, and I've hardly gotten a chance to truly think about today, August 16th. I'm sitting at the cemetery, and now that I'm here, for the first time since she died, it's all flooding back.

_Flashback_

_I was twelve. Bella and I had just walked home from the bus stop. When we got to my house she continued the last two blocks to her house alone. I yelled my mom's name for 5 minutes until I walked upstairs into her room and found her unconscious on her bathroom floor. _

_It took two days for the doctor to tell us that Mom had cancer, and from that second it all fell apart. Mom was dying, dad was losing the love of his life, and Alice, my eleven year old sister, didn't fully grasp what was happening. I was holding us all together, and I was starting to break as well, but I had the one person in the world that could help me through anything._

_Bella had gotten me through my mom's death a year later and it looked like things might actually be able to get better. It was then that I needed her more than ever, and she was there, the same insanely wonderful girl who had been there through everything. Anytime, anywhere if I called she would come, until that day. The day she disappeared._

_End Flashback_

Sitting there staring at the headstone, all I could think about was Bella. The questions I had been avoiding started to flood my mind, and for once I couldn't push them away. I just couldn't comprehend why she had stayed with me, through it all. Why had she never given up on me, even when I had?

I had tried to ask her once, why she was always there for me; how none of this could be anywhere near as overwhelming to her as it was to me. She played it off, like what she was doing for me was nothing, replying with, "For the same reason you hold your family together, Edward."

I didn't admit it at the time but I was starting to question why exactly I was trying to keep it all together. It was quite obvious that things would never be like they were. It seemed, during that moment, sitting in Bella's room, that she knew me better than I did, like she had some insane way of seeing inside my head.

"Edward, can we leave now?" Alice's soft, tear filled voice interrupted my thoughts, bringing me back to reality. Turning around to ask for a few more minutes, I caught the look on her face and knew that this was getting to difficult for her to handle. I pulled her down on the ground next to me and wrapped my arms around her. We sat there for a while longer as I let her turn my shirt a darker blue with her tears. Being here it was all settling around us, and I felt myself settling into my old role as her protector. I sighed, some things never change.

Two weeks later, and I'm back, in what I like to think of as my personal hell, Forks High School. I was stressing, and the typical Forks rain wasn't helping to add to my mood as I sauntered into the main building. I had to admit that school did have its perks, or perk, people. I watched as my young pixie-like sister was surrounded by a crowd of people, lost in conversation. As I walked by I noticed that she seemed happier at that moment than she had since our trip. I was walking to my first class, on the outskirts of her constantly growing group of people, and looked up to notice her looking at me, with that look that let me know exactly what she was feeling. She was back in her element, and I could worry about her a little bit less.

Junior year. Honors Chemistry, eight o'clock in the morning. Could it get any worse? I was suddenly pulled out of my self pity when I heard a familiar voice. "It couldn't be." I whispered to myself. I was in complete denial until I heard that shy giggle coming from the hallway as she tripped into the classroom, with her ever-present clumsiness, behind the teacher.

"Class, this is Bella Swan." The teacher announced.

I was sitting there, staring at the girl who had disappeared years ago, and taken a large part of my heart with her.

**Let me know what you think. It's a bit rough, but it gets better.**

**K & A**


	2. Back Again

**Disclaimer: All i own is the idea behind the story, S.M. owns everything else.**

**A/N: So thanks for all the reviews! Suprisingly the first chapter was well liked!! **

**It is 12:18 and i am posting this chapter. The next chapter won't be posted for a few days because i'll be out of town. A bit of family stuff came up. **

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

I was sitting under a huge tree, just far enough away that neither of them would notice me. I'd already been there for about an hour when they pulled up in a silver Volvo. Edward headed towards a familiar headstone, as Alice went in the opposite direction.

I was watching Edward sitting there with tears in his eyes. I don't know what he was thinking about, but I couldn't keep thoughts about what happened three years ago out of my head.

_Flashback_

_I had loved Edward in the most unconditional way. It wasn't what most people thought when they saw us together, we were best friends. We were inseparable, much more than just best friends. There weren't really words for to describe the way that Edward and I worked together. I was there for Edward whenever he needed me, and he was there for me whenever I needed him. _

_It just so happened that at this particular time in our lives he needed me more than ever. We were twelve, and hardly ever spent time without each other. It was a rare occasion that I would walk the two blocks between our houses alone, but that day he wasn't feeling good. And that day happened to be the day everything started to fall apart._

_His family was being torn apart from the inside out. He was the one who was doing everything he possibly could to keep what was left of his family from disappearing. His biggest worry was his little sister, Alice, as she was eleven. Edward was starting to crumble under all the pressure and I was the force holding him together. _

_His mom died after about a year, and things were looking up for Edward and his family. He seemed to need me more than ever, and it killed me that I had to leave him. But when it happened, a few weeks after his mom died, I had to leave. It killed me to do it, but it was the only thing that I could do. I didn't want to hurt him anymore._

_End Flashback_

I looked up and noticed Alice walking over to Edward. I took that moment, while both their attentions were turned elsewhere, to make my unnoticed escape. It was time to go find Jasper and start our painfully long journey back to Forks, Washington. We are going to cover the 1500 mile journey in about three days, leaving us plenty of time to settle into Charlie's house, and get into the proper mind set to enter our junior year at Forks High.

My first day at Forks High and I've already put my insane clumsiness out for everybody to see. I just tripped into my eight o'clock Honors Chemistry class, behind my teacher. I was standing at the front of the room with Mr. T; he was introducing me and I was taking in all the other people I would spend the year suffering with.

Among the people I would be sharing this lovely experience with, was a painfully familiar face at the back of the room. Before I could do anything to stop it, I had let out a small gasp. In an attempt to cover it up I finished scanning the faces, and went to sit down next to Angela, while doing my best to show no emotion. I successfully kept all thoughts of Edward out of my head throughout the rest of school.

I walked out to the parking lot to meet Jasper after last period. He seemed to be in a better mood than usual. It didn't take long to figure out why, considering he immediately threw me the party invitation as soon as we were in the truck. I immediately declined, as usual, not wanting him to have to put up with me all night. He deserved to have time to himself. He's been stuck with me for almost three years, it's the least I could do!

Jasper is at the party and I don't really have any other friends here, what a life. It's eleven o'clock on a Saturday night and I'm in the kitchen making myself cake mix. Should I cook it? No, I'll wait for jasper to get home, and we can eat the mix together as he tells me all about his night!! Twelve rolls around and I finally hear the truck in the driveway. Jasper comes into the house trying to be all quiet, apparently not realizing I'm still up, and waiting for all the details. When he walks into the kitchen he jumps a little, realizing for the first time that I'm sitting there with chocolate cake mix in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Yum!" he says as he walks over and sits down. Is he glowing?

"What happened at this party, you seem…happy?"

"This girl is amazing! I never thought she could actually be interested in me, but she is. I asked her to come to dinner tomorrow night, is that cool? Will you cook for me?"

He was babbling on about his girl, so I stopped paying attention after he asked me to cook. I couldn't turn him down, but I couldn't think of anything to cook either.

"Jasper stop talking for a second. Yes I will cook, but I need to know what you want to eat so I can go get the stuff for it tomorrow?"

"Okay so she said that her favorite meal ever is homemade macaroni and cheese, with hot dogs. I know it's weird but I really want to make a good impression, do you mind?"

I shook my head, letting him know that I would cook him whatever he asked. Although I couldn't keep the sudden thought that the combo that he just mentioned seemed incredibly familiar. I just couldn't place who else I knew who would like that.

It was late Saturday afternoon, and I was in the kitchen starting to get the meal ready when Jasper came running down the stairs. He seemed really freaked out; he couldn't figure out why his shirt wasn't fitting right. He never freaked out like this when it came to girls; he must really like this one. Why didn't I know who she was? I looked over at him to see if I could help, when I noticed that he had missed a button.

"Jasper, really now. Why are you freaking out so much? It's just dinner."

"I don't know what is happening to me, I'm never like this. This girl is just so, different." He was babbling again as I helped him fix his shirt. He thanked me and went back upstairs to finish getting ready before he had to go pick up the girl.

I was just cutting up the hot dogs to put in the macaroni and cheese when they walked in the door. I couple minutes later, as I was finishing the final touches, I heard a small but unmistakable 'gasp' from behind me.

I turned around, and I was standing across the table from a face of the past. Jasper had turned to look at her, and in that moment I shot her a pleading look.

**So the next chapter to come is a bit intense...or at least it is supposed to be. It isn't exactly fully thought out yet. Lately it has been refered to as the chapter from hell, considering whenever we try to think about what it should contain we come up blank. We are working on it though, so hang in there. I'll get it up as soon as possible. **

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!! **

**-side note- a lot of this story is still in the works, so if you have any ideas you would like to share they would be greatly appreciated. I realize its only the second chapter, but Ams and I have been racking our brains on how to possibly fit Jacob into the story. if you've got any ideas let me know, and if i go along with it, you will be greatly appreciated when the time comes!!**

**K & A**


	3. Perspective

**A/N: So let me first say how incredibly sorry I am that it took me this lonng to post chapter three. There was a lot of stuff going on this past week, including some unfortunate family issues.**

**I must remind you though that this Was the Chapter from Hell.**

**I hope this chapter is well worth the wait.**

APOV

We were headed to the kitchen to meet Jasper's sister, and the second I walked in I took an inevitable gasp. She turned around and shot me a look, as if she was begging me not to say anything.

I could have sworn that Jasper caught the look, but he didn't say anything all through dinner. I wasn't going to bring it up; I don't know if I could handle having to recap the last few years, tonight.

We were having a pleasant after-dinner chat, when Jasper pulled me into the living room. Apparently he wanted to…talk? I better start bracing myself; he'll ask in a minute and I'll have to relive it all over again. I was used to it a few years ago; I would have to tell people the same story over and over. I thought that was over, but is telling Jasper such a bad thing? So he'll find out that my mom died of cancer, and that Bella used to be Edward's best friend, but what is wrong with that? Is there something wrong with that?

"What happened in there?" Jasper asked, still whispering.

"What are you talking about?" I knew it was ridiculous to try to play dumb; Jasper wasn't stupid.

"What was that reaction when you walked into the kitchen, and that look Bella gave you, what was that all about?" He asked, with an extremely confused look on his face; I couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he was totally clueless.

"Oh, that? Well, I…kind of…know…Bella." I stuttered. He was still totally lost.

"I should probably start from the beginning…" He just nodded his head.

"Okay, so it was three years ago, I was eleven and my brother was twelve. We found out my mom had cancer. It was a really tough time for my family. Dad was falling apart, knowing that he was losing Mom. I didn't really know what to do, and Edward was trying to hold everything together, as always." I paused.

"And Bella?" He asked, inching closer, waiting for me to continue.

"Bella and Edward were…best friends." He looked confused, I understood.

"There aren't really words to describe the relationship that Edward and Bella used to have. They were closer than you could possibly imagine. Everybody thought that there must be something more than friendship going on, but there never was. They were each other's lives. They kept each other together through everything."

"So, what happened?" He was so curious; it was hard for me to continue, remembering everything from that year, but Jasper deserved to know the truth.

"My mom died almost exactly a year after we found out. Things seemed to be heading in a good direction, but then…Bella disappeared."

JPOV

Bella disappeared, two years ago? That's when she had showed up at school. Was she running away from something? What happened? All she said was that something had changed and that she had needed to get away, and that leaving would hurt the least.

I looked towards the kitchen just then and saw Bella standing in the doorway, tears running down her face. She seemed to be remembering it all. She looked up, and when she saw me looking at her, she turned around and went upstairs. What happened two years ago, to make her think that the best thing to do, was to leave everything she knew? I would find out, and I would help her deal with whatever it was.

She may only be my step sister, but she doesn't deserve to be dealing with whatever it is that she is dealing with. The way she was when she came to school, it is obviously something big. She must need someone.

I realized that Alice had started talking again, and tried to focus on what she was saying.

APOV

"A few months later, Edward couldn't handle trying to take care of my dad anymore. Now that Bella was gone, there was nobody there for Edward to talk to or rely on. He was falling apart, and I could see it. We left Phoenix and headed to an unknown, final destination.

"We had made it to Washington; we crossed over the Forks border, and the plan was to stay for about a day. Plans changed when I got really sick. Edward had no idea what to do, so he took me to the town hospital. My doctor was Carlisle Cullen; he was really nice, and when he found out that Edward and I had no place to stay, or go, he offered to take us in. We have lived in Forks, as Edward and Alice Cullen, ever since.

"The Cullens are some of the nicest people ever. They have been the best second parents you can ask for. When we moved in with the Cullens it took a very large load of Edward's shoulders, and I was starting to notice a change in him. But then something changed again in the past few days. I guess it must have been that Bella is back; he never thought he would see her again." I had to stop and breathe there for a minute. Edward had been different, and until tonight I couldn't place why.

Jasper was just sitting there, awestruck. He obviously needed some time to think about everything I just told him, and work it out in his mind.

"I'm going to go talk to Bella." I stated, locking eyes with him. He nodded absentmindedly and I walked upstairs.

When I found Bella's room, I stood outside the door, I could hear her crying. I contemplated turning around and going back downstairs, and leaving this for another time, but decided that it was now or never. If I left now, I don't know when I would have the nerve to bring this entire history up again.

I slowly opened the door, silently hoping she would yell about leaving her alone. No such luck. When I got inside I saw she was sitting on her bed, I quietly closed the door and went to sit next to her. We sat there in silence for a while, neither of us knowing what to say.

She was the first to speak, "So you told Jasper?"

It took me a minute to reply but I finally managed, "Only what I know. I told him about Mom, and how we ended up in Forks."

"And me?" She asked, still whispering.

"I told him what I know, you and Edward were best friends, and then one day you disappeared."

"Edward hates me?" She said, question like, at an almost inaudible level, I don't know if it was meant for me to hear.

"Bella what happened, please tell me why you disappeared." I asked, hoping that she would tell me her secret.

"A few days before I left, I found myself in a very difficult position. I knew that what had happened would affect a lot of people around me, and I couldn't even imagine causing Edward, or you any more pain than you had already suffered.

"I made the hardest decision of my life, and chose to leave. Phil's son –Jasper- was already at a boarding school in Massachusetts, so I told my Mom that I wanted to go away to school, and I joined Jasper there." She trailed off. I couldn't tell if that was the end, or if she just didn't know where to go from there.

"What happened, that made you choose to leave?" I asked quietly, hoping that I wasn't pushing to far.

"That I can't tell you." I had pushed it too far, maybe it was time to call it a night.

"You need to tell Edward, or at least talk to him." I knew I might be setting myself up for a scream, but she does need to talk to him.

"I can't. I…It's just…I can't" She stuttered.

"Bella, he is freaking out. His best friend disappeared –without a word- and he never thought he would see her again. Then three years later, she walks into his classroom, and acts like he doesn't exist, like there is no past. That's not okay." I was getting upset, how could she do this to Edward, they were best friends.

"Does you realize how much this is tearing him up inside?" It is my final question.

She looked at me with sad eyes, the tears started to spill over again. She never answered, but I could tell from the look in her eyes that it was tearing her up just as much. But if it hurt her this much, why was she doing it?

It was one of the many questions plaguing my mind, but I didn't know if any of them would ever be answered.

After a few more minutes of silence between us, I got up to go back downstairs.

"Alice…" I turned around.

"I'm sorry."

I walked downstairs, it was time to go home.

**To give credit where credit is due, the mac & cheese and hot dogs was taken from my friend Becs. **

**I'm still looking for suggestions on Jacobs part in the story, and any other ideas that you guys might have for the story!**

**Thanks!**

**K & A**


	4. Unaffected Escape

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of Twilight, but the blame for this story falls soley on my shoulders!**

**A/N: So Ams was back for this chapter, the grammar should be a bit better! I was informed that the end of the last chapter got a bit sloppy, sorry about that! **

**Thanks go out to _tiny31792 _for help with the incorporation of Jacob!!**

**And of course thanks to everyone else for the Fabulous reviews! and the many alerts and favorites I have recieved.**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

Last night killed me. I loved them both so much. Alice was right -why was I doing this to him? It was tearing me up an insane amount inside; could it possibly be hurting Edward like Alice said it was?

I walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Jasper was in the kitchen as well. Would he ask questions about what Alice told him last night? Could I handle having to explain this to him -now? I don't think I can; so I grabbed a water bottle and headed out the door.

I didn't exactly know where I was going; I was just driving around. After a while I decided to head to the beach. The beach at La Push was like a long forgotten retreat to me. I had come here years ago, the one and only time when I had to visit my dad. Charlie would work almost the whole time, and I would need something to do.

_Flashback_

_Charlie had dropped me off at his friend Billy's house. He had two daughters around my age, and a son a year younger. I got really bored and decided to go for a walk. I didn't tell Billy or anyone, but I didn't think that he would mind. I ended up walking for a while, and ended up at the beach. It was beautiful. The beach was made up of small rocks, and beyond the trail there were little tide pools. I sat watching the pools of water rise and fall with the tide for a while. _

_When that got old I went back to the beach, and walked up and down for a bit longer. I found a huge tree that had a perfect bench-like section. I don't know how long I sat there before I heard someone calling my name. I looked up and saw Billy's son Jacob walking up the beach towards me. When he finally caught up to me, he looked frustrated and relieved. I asked what was wrong, and he gave me a look._

"_We've been looking for you for like two hours." _

"_Why?" I asked, confused._

"_You were there one moment, and then you were gone. Billy was like freaking out. Where did you go?"_

"_I needed to be by myself, so I went for a walk. I ended up here about half an hour after I left."_

"_What's up? Want to talk?" He asked. Jake seemed like a nice kid, maybe I could talk to him._

_We ended up sitting on that tree for another hour. We talked about the most random stuff, some important, other stuff just stupid. Jake and I could be friends. He was the first person, other than Edward, that I had been able to connect with like this. _

_With Jake it wasn't all serious. He was the one who I could be with, and just let it all go. When I was around him I just I stopped worrying about everything, and started having fun._

_I spent most of the time I was at my Dad's with Jake. _

I was sitting on that same tree, thinking about how ridiculous it was that I could possibly have a connection like this when I was ten. Granted I had a stronger connection with Edward, but that was different. I can't explain how the relationships were different, they just were.

I was sitting there, trying to sort everything out, when I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I looked up and there he was, walking towards me, in the same way he did six years ago, when he thought I was lost. He was the same old Jake, just bigger.

I wrapped my arms around his huge torso the second he was close enough. I missed him. I hadn't seen him in a while. We had never lost contact, but seeing him in person was a whole different thing. We sat on the tree, talking and catching up for over an hour. He had suddenly gotten all excited, and anxious to tell me something.

"Guess what!?"

"You almost died!?" It may seem like a ridiculous answer, but with Jake it was a daily occurrence. He liked to get himself in dangerous situations.

"Well, yes. But that's not what I want to tell you!!"

"Okay then, what?"

"I got a motorcycle!" He just about screamed.

"Really?!" I should probably be a little less excited, but I think a motorcycle is exactly what I need. "Can I see it? Can I ride it?" I asked, getting excited.

"Yes, now?"

"Hell Yeah!!"

"Let's go!"

He was running back towards the entrance to the beach. I yelled after him, "Can I drive?"

As soon as I caught up, he threw me a helmet and the keys! I didn't exactly know what I was doing, but it couldn't be too hard to figure out. Could it? I was sadly mistaken. It was incredibly hard to figure out. I messed up a few times. I was getting better, and I hadn't seriously injured myself. I made it out of our first trip, almost unscathed. Jake and I made plans to hang out again soon. I would need Jake, and his motorcycle, around if I was going to have to deal with everything that was about to spill over.

I decided to finally head home a few hours after Jake left. I had a feeling that Jasper might want to talk. I didn't know if I could really handle having to explain what happened, but it wasn't really fair to leave him in the dark.

Jasper had welcomed me with open arms, when I randomly showed up at his school. We had only met a few times, as Mom and Phil just recently re-married. He introduced me to all his friends, and was the nicest step-brother you could ask for. Surprisingly, in the two years that I spent there, we got really close. It was almost as if we had been this close forever.

I don't know why I didn't tell him before -that's a lie- I do know why I didn't tell him. I was too scared, that if I told him, I would get hurt all over again. I was, and still am keeping a secret that could potentially alter relationships formed around me forever. Could I risk letting the secret out, if I knew that it would hurt the people I love the most?

Jasper was sitting in the living room when I finally got the nerve to go in the house. I could tell that he had been trying to work out all this new information. I don't know if he got anywhere in his thinking, but I doubt he could even imagine what the truth is behind all of this.

"Jasper..?" I asked hesitantly.

"We need to talk." He said, in a slightly defeated tone.

"I know. I just want to say, that I never meant for all of this to come out like this, now. And for the record, every decision I've made, I've made because I thought that it would least hurt the people I love." I was starting to babble, but I wanted to get this all out now. I needed to get it out so that he wouldn't hate me when he knew the truth, or at least as much as I was going to tell him at this point.

"Bella, I just want the truth. I won't think of you any differently when I know." How could he possibly know me well enough to know that is how I feel? It reminded me of Edward. 'Don't think about him now, you'll start crying before you even start the story.' I told myself, trying to stay calm.

"Okay, from the beginning. You already heard from Alice about the relationship between me and her brother Edward, and how their mom died of cancer. All this started happening about three years ago. What she didn't tell you, because she doesn't know, is what happened in those few weeks after her mom died." I paused, contemplating how I was going to tell him this, without giving too much away.

"I must remind you now, that only three people know where I was these past two years, and nobody but me knows why." I stated, looking him straight in the eye, to make sure that he understood. He nodded and I continued.

"About a week after Edward and Alice's mom died, I was confronted by somebody that we all loved. I was…threatened. It wasn't really threatened as much as strongly advised. I liked this person, I was never really close to them, but Edward and Alice were. After that night, I decided to take their advice, and I called Charlie." I paused again, remembering the phone call.

"Charlie recruited the help of Jacob Black, to help me get to your school. Charlie had no trouble getting me in, but that doesn't really matter. I showed up at your school about a week later, and from there you pretty much know the rest." I stopped to look at Jasper. He looked deep in thought, concentrating awfully hard to get through his head what I had just told him.

I tried to fill in some of the details while he was still deep in thought. "I didn't tell Alice or Edward, or Mom, or Phil before I left. Charlie bought me a plane ticket and I flew to Forks about three days after the incident. Jacob flew with me to Massachusetts to help me through the escape; we parted ways at the entrance of the school. I called Renee and Phil after I had gotten settled, thankfully, Charlie had already talked to her and assured her that I was fine, and I was in a safe place." I was about to continue when he interrupted.

"And Renee bought that?" He asked with a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"She was never one to pry, and she was probably more focused on Phil at the time." I said, almost laughing at the thought of my mom after her recent marriage. She was so happy.

"And you haven't talked to Alice…or Edward since?" I couldn't place the look that came across his face. Was it confusion, disgust, sympathy?

"No, I could never force myself to dial the familiar number. Leaving Edward was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. And it killed me that I didn't even get to say goodbye." The tears are starting to spill over, talking about how much I miss Edward.

"You two were close, that's obvious, but how close exactly?" I could tell that the typical idea, that there was more to me and Edward than just friendship had crossed his mind.

"I don't know how to explain it. We were close, closer than anyone could grasp. Edward and I were like the glue holding each other together. There aren't really words to describe it. We were like best friends times like 10,000." That was the best I could do.

Thinking this much about Edward again was killing me. The first year I spent at school I cried myself to sleep, thinking about how much I missed him, and trying to deny the fact that I could probably never see him again.

I had so many things flying around my head, but there were a few questions that were always right there. Would I ever be able to tell Edward my secret? Would it crush him? Will we ever be able to go back? Does he hate me as much as I hate myself for leaving him?

**Still looking for any comments or suggestions you might have! **

**Reviews -of any kind- are loved and greatly appreciated! **

**Thanks! K & A  
**


	5. Out of Place

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own it.**

**A/N: So i'm really Really sorry that I didn't post for a really long time. We had an insane storm lightning took out my internet and Comcast wouldn't come out for like a week. So yeah. This chapter is a lead up to what everybody is waiting for...!**

**Hope it was worth the wait.**

BPOV

I had talked to Jasper about a week ago, and he seemed satisfied. I was surprised because the explanation I gave didn't tell him anything. I was so worried that he wouldn't accept what I had given and that he would want more. I'm glad he didn't, because I don't know what I would have done if I had to try to explain more to him.

In the last week I had started talking to Alice more. I saw her in the halls between a few classes, and we occasionally met in the library during lunch. We were catching up. She was mostly filling me in on the last few years when I was gone. I knew that I should tell Alice the truth, but I figured if I was finally going to let go of what I've been holding onto for the last two years, Edward should be the first to hear it.

I know it should be Edward, and I know that I should tell him soon, but I just don't know what I'm doing. I haven't talked to him since I've been here. I see him everyday in class, and it is still as if we don't know each other. I know it is probably mostly my fault, but I don't know what to do. I miss him so much, but he probably hates me.

I was concentrating so much on Edward that I needed Jakes company more and more, so I had been over to La Push a lot in the last week. I was back there again, waiting for Jake to finish tuning the bike. I was so pumped to get back on. I wanted to see if I could do any better this time. I was thinking that since I got away from the last ride with just a few minor scratches, then I would definitely come away from this ride too.

Jake was driving us out towards the cliffs where there aren't really any people, so that it would be easier to learn how to drive the bike. We had driven by the cliffs, and I remembered a time when Jake and I had been by here before. He had promised me that if I ever came back - and we were old enough – that he would take me cliff diving. When we stopped to check out the view from the top of the cliffs, I decided to remind him of that small fact.

"So…cliff diving next?" I said, semi-absentmindedly.

"Huh, what do you mean?" He said, seeming genuinely confused. He seemed to be just as absentminded as I was at the moment.

"You remember, years ago, when you promised me that you would take me cliff diving if I ever came back to Forks!" I reminded him.

"Right! Well we'll definitely try that 'experience' next…if you don't kill yourself on this bike first!" He teased, as he agreed to help me accomplish one of the craziest things I've ever thought about doing.

We got going again and finally reached the stretch where I was going to learn how to ride. I successfully started the bike after Jake explained it. It took three tries, but I did get it to start. Jake was a good teacher. I was riding pretty well by the time it started to get dark. Jake looked at the sky and said that we should probably start heading back to town. I begged for one more ride knowing he would give in, that was a mistake.

It was my last ride, and I messed up. I swerved to avoid a large hole and hit a tree branch at just the right angle. I went flying off the bike, hit a tree and landed face down on the gravel. Jake came running over and I thought I was fine. I started to stand up, using the tree for help. I was halfway up still a bit shaky, then the last thing I remember was a shooting pain up my right leg. It all went black.

JPOV

Bella was doing so well. I barely had to correct her after the first time. I looked at the sky, and it was getting dark. I told her that we should start heading back to town, but she begged me for one more ride. I obviously gave in, for some reason I can't say no to the girl. She started off, and it looked like she was doing well, and the next thing I know she was being thrown at a tree. I started towards her, as she was trying to get up. She looked like she was almost all the way standing when she fell over, and she was gone. I closed the distance between us, still at a run.

The next bit of time was a blur. All I remember is picking her up in my arms, and when it all came back into focus I was sitting in a hospital waiting room.

I was scanning in the room when my eyes landed on a doctor coming out the emergency room doors, walking towards me.

"Are you here for," He paused looking down. "Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, I am. Is she okay?"

"Are you family?" He asked, seeming to contemplate whether he should tell me what was going on.

"No, but I'm her best friend. Will you please tell me what is going on?" I was on the verge of tears. I couldn't loose Bella now, I haven't seen her in years, and it would be my fault if she was gone.

He must have decided to tell me because he turned back towards the doors, beckoning me to follow. "She is in stable condition, but is pretty banged up." He paused. "And she hasn't woken up since she was brought in."

"Oh God." I was shocked. What was I going to tell Charlie?

He brought me into the room to see Bella. "You can stay for a few hours. If you need anything let me know."

He turned to walk out, "Doctor, do you think she is going to wake up…soon?" I asked, not knowing for sure if I wanted his answer.

"With the extent of her injuries it could be a short while until she wakes up, but I fully expect her to come around within the next few days. And it's Carlisle."

"Thanks…Carlisle."

I went over to sit in the chair next to Bella's feet as he walked back to the ER. Over the next few hours there wasn't much going on. A couple nurses came to check on things and Carlisle came back a few times to make sure Bella was still doing okay. I had been there for hours when I heard an unfamiliar voice asking the nurse about Bella. A few moments later a strange yet familiar guy walked into Bella's room.

I was pretty sure that I had never met him before, but he seemed really familiar. I was considering being incredibly rude, but thought against it. It wasn't this dude's fault that I almost just killed my best friend, and that –whether I liked it or not- there was still the possibility that I could lose her. I got up and held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Jacob. You are?" I was doing my best to be polite, and I could tell that this guy wasn't expecting it.

It threw him off for a second, and then he finally responded cautiously. "Hi, I'm Edward."

Whoa, Edward? Was this the Edward that Bella had told me about? Wait, that's why he is so familiar, Bella has talked about him countless times, and described him in perfect detail. Bella had mentioned that he was at school with her, but she had said that they weren't talking. That they hadn't spoken once since the day that she left, so why was he here?

"Edward?" I questioned, not totally sure of the reason in my head.

EPOV

I just met Jacob. Who was he exactly? I mean Bella had mentioned a kid Jacob that she saw a few times while she was with Charlie, but she never mentioned that they turned into friends. Was this the same guy?

"Jacob?" I questioned, not totally sure of the reason in my head. I happened to say it at the same time that he questioned me.

"Yeah, Edward. How do you know Bella exactly?" I know I don't really have any right to ask the question, since I haven't been involved in Bella's life for about two years, but I was curious, and I just couldn't contain myself.

He took a moment, in which I assumed he was thinking about how to respond. "I'm her…best friend." He seemed cautious when he said it.

"Oh, really." That hit me hard. I mean Bella and I had been best friends for forever. I knew that when she left I probably wouldn't see her again, but when I did I was stupid enough to think that we might be able to go back to the way things were. It was clear now that that was never going to happen. She had found a new best friend, and clearly a new life, that didn't have any room for me.

I had come to see Bella, to make sure that she was okay. I realized now that it was a bad idea. I turned around and started to leave when Jacob stopped me. "How do you know Bella?" He seemed cautious again, almost as if he knew the answer.

"I…was…her best friend." As uncharacteristic as it was, I could feel the tears start to form. I knew that I couldn't do that now, so I stood up straighter and explained, playing it off as if it was no big deal. "When she lived in Phoenix I lived a few blocks away. We used to spend a lot of time together." I paused, I wasn't very good at this casual past thing. "She left and I haven't seen her in like two years. When I heard she was in the hospital, I thought I would visit - see how she was doing." I was even closer to tears now. I turned to leave, and Jacob stopped me again. I wasn't expecting it because he had been silent since he stopped me the last time.

"You stay; I've been here for a while. I should head home anyway, my dad is probably hungry." He laughed, emotionless, and headed towards the door. "Bye, Bella. Edward, don't hate her." I didn't know what he meant, but I nodded in acknowledgement.

I went over and took the seat that Jacob had just been sitting in. I sat there trying to figure out what he meant by, 'don't hate her'. What does that mean? I couldn't figure it out, and I also couldn't figure out how he fit into the picture. I came out of my thoughts as I heard Carlisle coming down the hall. I looked up from the floor to the bed, and suddenly realized where I was, and why I was here.

I was in the hospital, and I wasn't here to see Carlisle. I was here to see Bella, my...what was she? Did I belong here? I snapped out of it and focused on the fact that the girl who had been my best friend for as long as I could remember was lying unconscious in a hospital bed. I know Carlisle 'fully believes' that she will make a full recovery but she was unconscious, and there was the ever present possibility that she would never wake up.

I was freaking myself out and I couldn't help it. I was working on slowing my brain and my breathing when Carlisle walked swiftly into the room. He couldn't stay long, but he noticed my freaking out and did what he could to calm me down. He reassured me that she was going to make it through, made sure that I was okay, then left.

I had been here constantly, every minute that I could, for about a week. I was sitting in the chair next to Bella resting my head on the side of her bed. I was insanely tired from trying to keep up with everything over the past week. I was thinking about getting up and going home to sleep when she stirred. I shot straight up in my chair, and I was staring at her intently, seeing if she was actually awake, when her eyes slowly started to open.

She was awake now, taking in her surroundings when her eyes finally fell on me, and then to our hands. I had totally forgotten that I had grabbed her hand, and I started to slowly let go.

"Edward?"

"Mmmhhmm."

"What are you doing here?" She still seemed groggy, and with that question I was sure that this was not my place. I stood up, dropping her hand completely.

"I'm leaving." I wasn't being rude, I was remembering my place. Jacob was in the hall finishing a coffee when I walked out. I walked towards him. I wasn't going to stop and talk but I thought he should know before he went in. "She is awake."

"What? Who is awake?" Realization didn't hit him immediately. When it finally did, he flew across the hall and into her room. I headed in the other direction towards the door.

**Next: The Explanation!! **

**If I made any mistakes please let me know. I'm really bad with tense, Ams is trying to help but it doesn't always work out. **

**Let me know what you think! **

**Reviews? They make us happy! **

**K & A  
**


	6. Inevitable Truth

**So this is the long awaited chapter. It gives most of the answers people have been waiting for. The other questions that have been asked that aren't the most important right now will be answered in the coming chapters!**

**I hope you all like it!**

BPOV

So I'm sitting in the front seat of Jacob's car. Charlie had offered to drive me home, but I knew that he really had to be at work. All I had been thinking about for the past week, in the hospital, was Edward. Why had he been there? Why hadn't he come back? Why was this whole situation so complicated?

Jacob had been trying to reign in my attention the whole ride back, and I figured that now was a good time since we were only like a mile away. Jacob had been constantly apologizing for what had happened, even after I reminded him that it was totally and completely my fault. I started to focus on what he was saying. He was offering to drive me to school everyday.

"Jacob, Jacob wait. First of all you can't drive me to school; you have your own classes that you need to get to. And second I still have Jasper, and he can drive. So I'm set on the rides." I stopped to see what he would say next.

"Bella…I'm sorry. I really.."

"Jacob stop. I've told you before this was not your fault. You couldn't have done anything other than what you did. I chose to ride the bike, and I chose to swerve. I obviously didn't know that this would happen." I looked at my cast. "But it is definitely not your fault and I don't want you to keep apologizing."

We were sitting in the driveway now. Jasper was walking towards the car to help me out. Jacob was about to protest and apologize again when Jasper opened the door and he was interrupted.

I was out of the car, Jasper's arm around my waist for support. I turned around slightly to say bye to Jake. "Jake, you know I love you but really, stop apologizing. I forgive you for whatever you think you need my forgiveness for. Can we hang out this weekend?" I looked at him, he still looked, confused? Regretful? Happy?

"Yeah! We'll do something a little less dangerous!? Maybe dinner?"

"That sounds fabulous Jake!" The expression on his face had returned to what I was used to. Silly and Happy.

I walked inside with much help from Jasper. I hadn't exactly gotten used to these crutches yet. We were sitting on the couch with the television on just talking about random stuff, when Jasper started talking about Alice.

"Jasper, I'm sorry but I don't know if I can handle talking about her right now. There is a lot of stuff going on…" I stopped. Realization that I had to go back to school tomorrow hit me. I wouldn't just have to talk about her or Edward; I would have to see them. Oh God.

I had got up to go to bed shortly after that, knowing that I would need a lot of sleep if I was going to get through tomorrow and everyday after that. I woke up the next morning forgetting about my cast and almost falling out of my bed. Typical. I got ready for school and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Surprisingly, Jasper had gotten up early and made eggs, that was definitely new.

I was sitting in chem., next to Edward. Mr. C had decided to switch the seats around and put me – the new girl- next to Edward – the star student. It had been sufficiently awkward between us since I woke up at the hospital and he was there. If he had stuck around that day maybe we could have talked and things could have gotten at least a little bit better. He didn't stay; he rushed out of the room and didn't come back, much to my disappointment.

I had been back in school for a few days now, and I hadn't yet talked to Edward. We didn't see each other often, but when we did it was always tense. We both tried to strike up conversation occasionally, but were always interrupted by someone or something. In class it was the teacher, or one of the many girls constantly throwing themselves at him. Other times it was his friends, or his coaches. I would never quite know what to do, so I chose to walk away every time, and he did the same thing when the positions were reversed.

I don't think either of us quite knew what we were doing in this situation. We cared for each other so much before, and it is just starting to hit me now that we won't be able to return there…ever. We may be able to get close again but it is going to take a lot to get through everything that has happened. If this was happening with anyone else, it would be Edward there to help me through the hard situations. I wasn't going to have anybody now that it was Edward who was part of the problem.

My thoughts had constantly turned to jumbled, confusing messes that I could never straighten out. I was so sad, confused, and angry; I didn't know how much more I could take of this.

It was Friday, and I thought maybe today would be a good day. I just had to get through seven periods – minus two: lunch and gym. I was sadly mistaken. It turned out to be the worst day since I've been back. I was insanely uncoordinated today, and the crutches didn't help. I was at my locker, attempting to put my books away so I could go to lunch, when everything fell out of my hands. I was bending over to pick them up when one of my crutches slipped and I was headed for the floor. I braced myself but never felt the hard surface under me. I looked up and there was none other than Jasper holding me up, with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

I stood up again. Great more pity and from my own brother.

"Thanks Jasper. Umm, I think I'm going to skip lunch today. I'll see you later." I walked off in the direction of the front doors before he could respond. I got outside, and was just standing there trying to figure out where I was going to go…with a broken leg, when I felt somebody behind me. I turned around, definitely not expecting who was standing there.

"Edward?" I asked, exactly like at the hospital.

"I know we haven't talked, but I thought maybe that could change. Do you want to go somewhere?" He seemed hesitant. Nothing like the Edward I used to know. Maybe this was the perfect time to talk. I knew it would be hard, but it was Edward. How hard could it be?

"Please." I whispered in a relived tone.

He helped me to the parking lot and into his silver Volvo. When did that happen? We drove out of the parking lot, and I had no idea where we were going. It was kind of nice. We drove out of Forks, and it looked like we were heading into the middle of nowhere, when he turned onto a road that was barely noticeable through all the trees. He pulled up to a huge garage. I wasn't totally sure how many cars it could hold from first glance, but probably more than ten.

He helped me out of the car and around the side of the garage. I saw the huge house; it looked peaceful in the secluded place we were in now. He was leading me away from the house and towards what looked like a small path into the woods.

"Uhh..Edward? How do you expect me to go through the woods with a broken leg?" I glanced down.

He laughed slightly and responded still cautious. "We aren't going too far in, and if you need help I'm right here." It was nice to hear that again. I missed Edward being there for me, I missed the warmth and security of his hugs and always knowing that he would be there.

He was right about not going to far. A few yards in we came to a small stream. I thought this was where we were stopping, but I was wrong. He helped me across the stream and we walked a bit farther until we were there. We were in the most beautiful yet simple place I had ever been to. It was a large meadow. It was a perfect circle and filled with countless beautiful wildflowers. I let out a small gasp at its beauty and turned around to face Edward. We were standing in the middle now.

I was standing face to face with Edward. We were only a few inches apart, and I couldn't handle the rush of emotions. I closed the distance and threw my arms around his waist. He was a bit taken aback at first, but put his arms around me after he regained composure. I was crying into him and all I could think about was the hurt that was bound to come.

"I'm so sorry Edward. You have no idea. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to be there with you, for you. I knew you needed me, and I needed you to, but I couldn't bear to hurt you anymore." I was running out of breath but I didn't want to stop. I wanted him to know how sorry I was. I was rambling on into his chest. He seemed to be trying to control his breathing. I looked up into his eyes –bad idea. He was on the verge of tears and so was I. This was going to be a long, painful afternoon.

He took a few more seconds to even his breathing. "Bella…I just want to know what happened. The truth, I want to know the truth."

I sunk to the ground, tears streaming down my face, trying to figure out how I was going to tell him. I pulled him with me so I could look into his eyes. They were so full of emotion. Some I could match and others that I just couldn't quite figure out. It was a few minutes later and I was still staring into his eyes, trying to speak. I was about to utter words that would probably sound stupid, when I noticed his defense start to break down, and the tears starting to spill over. I threw my arms around him again and all I could say, over and over, is how sorry I am.

I just decided to start, and whatever came out came out. "You were going through so much Edward. I knew you needed me, and I wanted to be there. I was there for a while, I helped right? You were trying so hard to hold your family together. I wanted to be there, but I was just so overwhelmed. I was twelve, and I had no idea what I was doing." I paused. He was looking deep into my eyes, waiting for me to continue.

"You were the glue for your family, and you were doing so good. I was trying to be your glue, and I thought I was helping. I knew I was…helping you…at least I thought I was helping you. But then that night, we spent hours just lying on your bed holding each other. You were doing better, and I wanted it to stay that way. Your family was doing better. I left that night and I ran into your dad." I stopped, not quite knowing how to continue. There was more to it, but I didn't think now was the time. Wouldn't that night be enough for now? Until we could work things out?

"He was drunk Edward, really drunk. I tried to walk past him, ignore him, but he grabbed my arm. He was rambling about how he missed her. How he wanted to be with her still. He was talking about trying to join her Edward." I paused, choking back more tears as I remembered that night.

"He was talking about how if he couldn't have the one he loved, than neither should you. He was drunk, but he was serious, I could see it in his eyes. The loss was burning through his hazy eyes clear as ever. He said that with me around, you and Alice wouldn't need him, and he could leave too. He made me a promise Edward, and not a good one." I was trying to choke back another round of tears, and I was about to lose. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head down, letting the tears wash over me, yet again.

"What did he promise you Bella?" I could tell he didn't know what to make of this. He wanted to know, but he didn't. Could I tell him? Could I ruin whatever image he had left of his father? I decided that it was time that he knew the truth, and I was going to give it to him. I didn't care how much it hurt me. I would be there for Edward as long as he needed me. The only question in my mind was if he would hate me after he knew the truth.

"He promised me…that it was either him or me. If I was there then he wasn't. And if I wasn't he would be." Edward stared at me with disbelieving eyes, so I tried to explain.

"I couldn't bear the thought of the possibility that you might lose him too. So I decided that even if he was drunk and he wasn't being serious, it was probably better that I do what he said. So I left…without saying goodbye. I wanted to, but I knew that if I saw you I wouldn't be able to go. I left without saying goodbye to anybody."

He looked like he was debating on what to ask next. "Why didn't you talk to me? For two years…why didn't you call?"

"I thought after I left that you would hate me. I thought you would hate me forever for leaving you. I started to dial your number so many times, but I would always stop myself. I loved you so much that I couldn't bear the idea that I could cause you anymore pain. I thought that after a few months you would forget about me and move on. So then I couldn't talk to you because it would just bring up more pain.

I would do absolutely anything in my power not to cause you pain, Edward. I…" I stopped. If I said those words again, I didn't know what would happen. I couldn't bring that up now.

**Was it what you were waiting for? Did you expect it? There is more!**

**Let me know what you think! **

**K & A**

**ps..I'm sorry to tell you but the next chapter might not be out for a few days...I have to go to a funeral this weekend and then a bunch of other family stuff.**

**I will tell you now that I meant to post regularly, but you know how life is..unexpected turns..and you just have to deal.**

**Thanks for being patient!**


	7. Extreme Reflection

**I'm sooo incredibly sorry for how long it took me to post this chapter. **

**Junior year has turned out to be way harder than expected. Add to it that my school happens to be an intense boarding school and you get like double stress. I'm doing my best to get chapters written and posted but you've got to bear with me. **

**I hope that the story turns out to be worth the wait. I'm trying my hardest and you've got to remember it's my first one. **

**Thanks for sticking with me!!**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

Did she almost just say what I think she almost just said? She couldn't have just almost said what I think she might have almost just said. If she did almost say what I think she almost said then that means that she might almost possibly could still love me.

OMG she's gorgeous, clearly that Massachusetts air..

"EDWARD!"

"Huh, what?" Snap out of it Edward. This is Bella, just act normal. What am I doing, I'm having an argument with myself, in my head. What is wrong with me? I'm going INSANE.

"Edward, Edward. What is wrong with you? You look like you're about to go insane."

Insane? Is it really that obvious how much I'm freaking out right now? This can't be good. I just need to calm down. "Insane? No, not insane. Where were we?"

Okay, pause. I just need to calm down and think. I'm pretty sure it's my turn to talk, which means, time to tell Bella my story. Where should I start?

"Okay, so you know everything that happened before you- left. Well after you left I didn't have any idea where you had gone. I thought you had been kidnapped; we all did. I mean I was freaking out and your disappearance wasn't helping me deal with everything else. You were what held me together, you kept me sane. I didn't understand how you could run away from that. I mean I know that I was putting a lot on you but I needed you. I sound really selfish but you were my best friend. I needed my best friend."

I paused. I had almost just said what I think she almost said earlier. Now I understand why she didn't finish that statement earlier. If either of us said that things would get more complicated than they already were. Focus, not so much intensity.

"So the funeral was a few weeks after you left, it was the worst thing I've ever had to go through in my life. The saddest part was, I cried more when I found out that you were gone than I did at the funeral. I spent that whole week and the next couple months focusing on Alice and making sure that she was okay, especially once dad started drinking more and more. About a week after the funeral he would be out every night. Sometimes he wouldn't even come home, and if he did he would pass out on the couch in the first five minutes. It was a couple months after the funeral when it got really bad. He quit his job and started drinking almost 24/7, and that wasn't even the worst part. When he got really drunk he started getting violent. At first it was only directed towards me. But he started yelling at Alice and the first night he hit her was the night that we left and never looked back."

I paused. Before we ran away was the worst part of these past few years. I hadn't looked up the whole time and I figured now was better than ever. I looked over at Bella and her head was resting on her knees. I couldn't see her whole face but I could see the light reflecting of the tears running down her cheeks. I knew first hand how hard this story was to comprehend, but the best part was yet to come. I kept talking, hoping she would see that it wasn't all bad.

"Alice and I didn't exactly know where we were going. We were just kind of wandering. After a little over a week we some how ended up in this small, way too green town of Forks. I had never heard it before. We were planning on leaving again in about a day, but then Alice got sick. I had no idea what to do. I brought her to the nearest hospital, which happened to be here. She was taken in immediately, and the doctor who was treating her, Carlisle, turned out to be an insanely nice guy. He found out that we didn't have any place to stay while we were in town and invited us to stay in his guest room. We accepted knowing that we wouldn't get any better offers and went home with him to meet his family. They were the nicest people I could imagine. His wife Esme is an interior designer and so sweet. She is an amazing cook, and will use any excuse to bake! They have one son and a daughter; Emmett and Rosalie. Technically only Emmett is their son but they're all part of the family. Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend. In middle school, when Rosalie's parents died in a car accident, she moved in with the Cullens. The Cullen's were like her second family so it wasn't too big of a change."

I paused again, trying to figure out how I should continue. "Alice and I stayed there for a few weeks and were getting a bit too attached. That wasn't a good idea since it was highly unlikely we would be able to stay. I figured it was probably time to leave. We packed all our bags and I went to talk to Carlisle about it. He asked me where we were going to go and I tried to bull shit my way through the conversation but he saw right through me. I ended up telling him our whole story and he asked me if Alice and I would like to stay with him and his family. We accepted, knowing we wouldn't be able to leave."

Now was another hard part. "We were doing really well for a while. Alice got better and we started school here. Life was good. After we were pretty much settled in we heard that dad had been arrested for multiple DUI's and some other charges. Hearing about dad again Carlisle asked me if I wanted to do anything about what dad had done to Alice and me. I decided that it was probably the best thing. Don't get me wrong Bella, I love my dad but he really needed to get over himself. We called the police and charges were pressed for child abuse and child endangerment. He's been in jail since. After that, I thought things were going to go back to normal. But here we are a year later and a girl I never thought I would see again walked into my 8 am chemistry class in Forks, Washington."

I stopped. That was all I could put out there right now. I need to stop and think about all of this. Bringing it all back up is difficult. I thought I put all the stuff with my dad behind me after he was arrested. Plus I should probably give Bella some time to process.

"That's really nice Edward. I mean that you've found some place you belong, not that other stuff." She sighed and we returned to being silent for a few more minutes.

"Clearly…Maybe…uhh." Bella stuttered. I could tell she was struggling. What was she trying to say? What is she trying to say? This is so frustrating. I just wish that I could see inside her head. See what she is thinking.

Maybe even see the reasoning for her leaving, and not telling me. Because there is obviously more to the story, I can see it on her face, more that she isn't telling me. Even if there is more I am not too sure that I can handle it. My brain is running too fast for me to comprehend. It's thinking about all of the possible things that she might not be telling me. I can't focus on that right now. I keep telling myself but my brain won't listen. I need to focus, think about what she just told me, not what she left out. She just spilled the whole past two years, which is what you need to focus on right now. Okay focusing.

Mom died.

Dad threatened Bella.

Bella disappeared (left).

Bella didn't call.

Dad started drinking more.

Dad started getting violent.

Alice and I ran away.

Alice and I ended up in Forks.

Alice got sick.

We met Doctor Cullen.

We became part of a family.

Dad got arrested.

Bella still didn't call.

Bella showed up in Forks.

I'm still missing something.

Before today I knew about almost all of it. What I didn't know before today was why Bella left, and where she ended up. She ended up at boarding school, with her step brother. I didn't even know she had a step brother.

We had been processing for almost fifteen minutes. Maybe I could get an explanation.

I glanced at my watch. It was getting late and people would probably be wondering where I am. We should go back, Bella can meet everyone, see Alice, and then we'll continue this conversation.

"Bella.." I paused, not wanting to startle her out of her thoughts. "We should probably get back to my house. It's almost time for dinner. You can stay if you want. You can see Alice, and meet everybody else. What do you think?" I waited anxiously for her answer.

She seemed a little taken aback. "Umm. Yeah sure, I'll stay. Thanks Edward."

We got up and headed back towards the stream. She seemed to need a little bit more support now that it was darker and we'd been sitting for a while. That was okay with me though. We got back to the edge of the woods and headed towards the house.

**I'm hoping the next chapter won't take so long. I've got ideas for the next few. The only problem is finding time to write. I've got a break coming up soon so I'll work on it like insane! **

**Review please. Any ideas for the story, let me know. I could use some inspiration. Never knew it before but writers block is a bitch.**

**K & A**


	8. Unusual Anecdote

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. But I sure wish the one who does would finish Midnight Sun.**

**Anybody else agree? I mean ended the writing where it is sucks. I get why she did but come on, even with the one person who did what they did there are still countless fans who are all disappointed. **

**What do you think? **

**Hey guys! Sorry it was another wait. I really am doing what I can. **

**Boarding school is intense, there isn't really anything else I can say.  
I'm sick now and getting worse but I wanted to get this to you as soon as possible. **

**I hope it's still worth the wait. **

EPOV

We're getting closer to the house I can hear both Emmett's football game coming from the television in the basement,and Rosalie's music coming from upstairs, both blaring incredibly loudly. They're probably in a fight, greaat. They have to choose tonight to get into their weekly spat. Can't they save it for later, I'm already nervous enough about Bella being here. I shouldn't be nervous, it's just Bella, but for some reason I can't stop freaking out. It's like everything -no matter how trivial- has to be perfect, so that it will be good enough for her. What is wrong with me? This is Bella, before she would just be happy with anything, as long as we were together. I hope she still feels that way.

As we got to the door I snapped out of the psycho part of my head. Inside we found Esme in the kitchen, as usual. The food smelled so good.

"Hmmm. It smells good! What is that?" Bella asked. She seemed taken in by the smell of Esme's cooking, just like everybody else.

"Chicken Bruschetta" She replied as she turned around. "And who might this be Edward?" She glanced towards Bella.

"Esme, Bella. Bella, Esme."

"It's nice to meet you Bella!" Esme seems excited that I'm socializing. She doesn't know the whole story about Bella.

"It's nice to meet you too...Esme." Bella stuttered.

"Lets go check the score of the game, and see what Rosalie and Emmett are fighting about now!" I stated trying to break the tension a little.

I led the way to the basement, which also happened to be our game room. There was a pool table, foose ball table, air hockey table, DDR setup, large television, and quite a few very comfortable leather couches. As we got to the bottom of the stairs Bella's mouth dropped in awe. "We like to entertain!" was my brilliant response. She slowly gained her composure as we made our way to the couch in front of the television to meet Emmett.

"Emmet turn it down!" I shouted over the level of the game. The volume slowly decreased as Emmett turned around.

"What the hell dude, you know you only get the full effect when it's at full vol.." He stopped as he noticed Bella. "Sorry, but you gotta have to full effect when you're watching football."

"I completely understand. I have a step brother who has the same theory!" She responded with a laugh. I could tell that she would get along with Emmett, he is like biggest five year old I've ever met!

"For sure! I'm Emmett." He stated holding out his hand for Bella to shake.

"Bella." She shook his hand and as she did he pulled her down onto the couch next to him and turned the volume back up. When it was back to max he yelled, "Edward come join us! We're gonna show Bella here exactly why full volume is the only way to go!" She looked a little bit frightened at first but seemed to relax once I sat down next to her.

It was nearing the end of the game and Bella was really getting into it. She was yelling at the television almost as much as Emmett, and almost as loud.

Rosalie came down the stairs right as the game was ending. She looked pissed. "Emmett what did you do now?" I tried to hold back my laugh at the look on Emmett's face. I was a little bit more successful than Bella. She accidentally let out a small giggle. Emmett glared at her and Rosalie seemed startled. She apparently didn't notice Bella before.

"Rosalie, this is Bella." The understanding came over her face. She immediately changed her attitude. I shot her a look, hoping she wouldn't say anything about it.

"Hi Bella. Sorry about that, I hope I didn't seem rude. I was just trying to piss off Emmett." She paused. Maybe that statement should be clarified.

"It's what they do when they get bored." I looked at Bella. She was trying to hold in another laugh. "Uhh. I'll have to remember that for my brother, seems fun!"

"Bella, you said that with almost a straight face, nice!" I think she'll fit in perfectly here, if she wants too, I mean.

Rosalie laughed. Haven't seen her click with anybody this fast before. Maybe thats a good sign. "Oh, I came down here for a reason, other than to piss off Emmett!" We all laughed, and Emmett tried to pull off an offended look at the same time! "I was sent to tell you that dinner is ready. Bella I hope you like over the top, sometimes inappropriate dinner conversation, because I think that might be what we're in for tonight.." Another small pause. Bella looked a little confused and was that a hint of fear I saw in her eyes?! Rosalie tried to hold back a giggle. "Nothing to worry too much about! It's just that Carlisle is home tonight.! It's a rare occasion to have him for dinner." Small pause. Bella laughed. "Lets just say we we don't always watch where the conversation is heading."

We started to walk up the stairs. Bella tripped half way up and then started to laugh uncontrollably. I love her laugh, I could listen to it for forever. OMG Edward STOP. You're being weird again. I really gotta stop talking to myself.

"Care to share?!" Emmett asked.

"Well mostly my ridiculous clumsiness, but if you want to hear inappropriate dinner conversation you should come to my house when it is Billy, Jasper, Jake, Charlie, and me." She laughed again. "It gets so out of hand sometimes I can't finish my dinner and I have to excuse myself!" We stepped out of the basement just as she finished and we all burst into hysterics.

"You know I might take you up on that. Seems like it could be a hell of a good time!" was Emmett's response. We all laughed harder as we pretty much fell into the dining room.

The table isn't set yet. Hmm, Esme is probably welcoming Carlisle home. I wish I could have what they have, they are perfect together. OMG I sound like a girl, what is happening to me? "Bella want to help me set the table?" I have to do something to change my mind set and I know Rose and Emmett will find some excuse not to help. But if they are working it out, like they seem to be doing right now, so be it. I don't want to deal with them fighting anymore than I have to.

"Yeah, sure. I'll help." Bella's voice broke me out of my thoughts yet again. I walked into the kitchen Bella trailing behind me. I headed straight for the fridge. "Edward, where are the plates?" I turned around a few moments later. "Uhh, yeah, third shelf to the left." Bella grabbed the plates and bowls while I got the cups and the water pitcher. I turned around; she was on one crutch working on maneuvering her way back into the dining room while trying to balance the bowls and plates in her other hand. I had to laugh. "Let me help you!" I walked over and took them from her. She gave me one of those 'I'm not completely incapable looks' but let me take them anyway.

"Where is Alice?" Right as Bella finished the question we heard the front door slam, and a few seconds later Alice came through the door, some guy trailing behind her. "Hey guys! This is Jasper." Alice scanned the room quickly. Jasper was looking at Bella. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. Hmm? "Oh, hey Bella!" Alice kept talking, not realizing the change in the room. "Oh, Bella! By the way guys, Jasper is Bella's step brother." Ohh, I get it! Alice finished letting out a huge breath and collapsing into one of the chairs. Bella laughed, not completely sure why, but it got the rest of us started again as well.

At just that moment Carlisle and Esme came into the room. "Somebody set the table. Perfect! Then lets get dinner started. Shall we?" Esme headed to the kitchen not caring to ask what we were laughing at.

"Edward." Carlisle took a step around Emmett towards Bella and me. "Who might this be?!"

Bella eyed me probably wondering what he knew. "Carlisle, this is Bella" "Bella, Carlisle." Carlisle smiled. "Nice to meet you." He then continued towards the kitchen to help Esme.

Bella turned towards me with a questioning look. I took a second before I answered. "He knows my story and that you were my best friend - the one there for me."

"And everyone else?"

"Esme knows the same, which clearly isn't a lot." I mumbled that last part. "Rose and Emmett know most of the stuff about my dad and Rose also knows a little more personal stuff - but that isn't relevant. Then Alice, well Alice knows everything. Almost everything, obviously." I paused. "What about Jasper?"

She took a moment to answer. "Jasper knows some. He has been there and helped me through a lot of the last few years. Not so much about you though."

Carlisle and Esme reentered the dining room at that point. I didn't have a chance to ask Bella what that last statement meant. In that short period of time she left me completely confused. Carlisle and Esme were then introduced to Jasper. Following final introductions dinner went relatively normal. Or at least in the context of this house.

Emmett was a pig and chose to make inappropriate remarks- as usual. We all laughed playing along until it got really inappropriate and Carlisle had to intervene. Rose and Alice constantly talked fashion with the occasional reference to or remark from Bella. And as creepy as it may sound I spend the bulk of the night watching Bella and remembering everything I could about her.

Dinner was a great success. It seems that the family, even Rose, loves Bella and I think she likes them as well. It is getting late and I should be getting Bella home. I really hope that today hasn't been too intense. I know that this afternoon may have been a bit more than we bargained for at this point, but I feel like the rest of the night here was a good anecdote. It started a bit rocky with Emmett but it seems that deep down they are kind of alike. I think that both Bella and Jasper will fit in well here. Speaking of Jasper- he seems perfect for Alice. He is like her complete opposite. He is down to earth which will definitely counteract Alice. He'll fit in with Emmett as well, they are both big sports buffs. Jasper seems a lot like Bella too, which is good. Although, they both seem a bit detached, like there is something that's bugging them. That probably isn't any of my business, I mean they're family, its got nothing to do with me.

"Edward." Oh, Bella.

"Yeah, home. Right." Why am I acting so weird?

"I was actually thinking that Jasper could drive me. We _are_ going to the same place and this way we won't be wasting gas." She seemed hesitant.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. So then I guess I will talk to you later." Bella hugged me and then, as quickly as she could, exited the house and headed towards Jasper's old beat up is still so much I want to know. So how am I going to figure it all out? OMG I'm doing it again. I'm just going to go play the piano so I stop talking to myself. With that I walked up four flights of stairs to my loft and sat down at my piano bench. I thought that I would spend the next few hours focusing on something other than Bella, but I was sadly mistaken, it was the complete opposite. I spent the next few hours beginning to nail down an unidentifiable melody that just seemed to pop into my head at dinner when Bella was laughing at something Carlisle said.

BPOV

Okay these past few hours have been a bit intense. It is probably a good thing that we got some of this stuff out there to think about. I'm just glad that Edward is doing better and that he is away from his dad. I really do care about him and it killed me to have to walk away before. Okay I need to focus on something else. I just spent the last like five hours with him, its time to switch my focus.

Now I have to do laundry, my homework, make dinner, pick up the living room, take out the trash, and take a shower.

"Bella." OMG, it's just Jasper. What is wrong with me, I'm so jumpy?

"Sorry, I was concentrating and didn't hear you, you scared the crap out of me. What's up?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I saw the very long list that you are making and I thought that I might be able to help. You take a shower and do your homework. I'll order pizza and do the laundry and trash. We can leave the living room for another time."

"That would be fabulous, but what is the occasion? You never volunteer to do chores!" I was a little surprised.

"Seems like you've had a hard day, so I called Jake. He's coming over with a bunch of movies. We're gonna work on my car and then scare the shit out of you with some of the latest horror movies!"

"Sounds fabulous, can't wait!" The sarcasm was obvious. I punched him in the arm and headed upstairs to take a very long, very hot shower.

Even as annoying as he can be I still owe him for so much. He's been there through everything and I'll never know why. Yeah he's my step brother, but aren't step siblings supposed to like hate each other? I mean we have our moments, but J is like my hero. I don't know what I would have done without him these past couple years.

The very long, hot shower is exactly what I needed. I needed to stop thinking about everything. All I've been thinking about is Edward and I just need to focus, on the feeling of the hot water hitting my back and the sound of the water falling to the floor of the shower. I think I've been in here for like 45 minutes. I got out and changed into a pair of huge sweatpants that I stole from Evan. I was about 20 minutes into my chemistry when I heard Jake pull into the driveway. Chemistry could wait, I haven't seen Jake in forever. Okay, a couple days but same thing.

Downstairs J had already raided the fridge and Jake already had the hood of the mustang up and his hands covered in grease.

"Hey J, did you order the pizza?" I yelled, phone in my hand.

"Shit. Ow. No. I knew I forgot something. I'll do that now." He started walking towards the door.

"Don't worry about it. Your disgusting. One house special, and two pineapple, family

sized?"

"Sounds Perfect!" I already had the number dialed, we always ordered the same thing, we just had to up the size when Jake joined the mix.

We all worked on the cars until the pizza got here. It took longer than expected, considering where we live. I changed my oil while Jake and J tried to get the motor on the mustang to run a bit smoother.

The pizza should be here in a matter of minutes so I decided that, since it would take me a while with the stupid crutches, that I would go boy proof the house and let them pay the pizza guy. I was covered in grease and needed to hose myself off. I aimed the hose dead center, "Jake!" He turned around and I unkinked the hose. Perfect face shot! The look on his face was priceless. He slowly started towards me.

"Oh Snap!" I hobbled towards the front door trying to make an escape, leaving my crutches in the driveway, hoping that I would move faster without them. One step away, one blow from the right and I was over Jakes shoulder. Jake then decided to torture me, he wouldn't stop tickling me. I tried to wrestle my way out of his grip but it wasn't working so well. The pizza guy showed up in the middle of my struggle. He was none other than Mike. One of the multiple annoying stalkers I happened to make the mistake of talking to the first day I was here. Nobody can stand him, especially J. He is disliked by everyone who isn't a slut. Him and the rest of his little group are just pains in the ass. J, not so nicely paid him and 'forgot' a tip.

With the three very large pizzas we headed inside. I was all set to be released so I could, oh so gracefully, hobble into the house. But I was sadly mistaken. J grabbed my crutches and Jake tightened his hold on my torso as they started walking into the house.

Inside I was not so gently dropped on the couch and ordered to make us all plates of pizza, while they started the movie.

"Hello! Crutches."

"Oh. Right. Just call us when the pizza is ready and the soda is poured and we'll grab the plates."

"How about you lazy bums get up and make your own plates and get your own dang soda." Even joking this whole thing is getting a bit old.

"Ugg. Fine." Jake and Jasper both got up refusing to look away from the previews. I got my revenge while they were on their way to the kitchen. Paying no attention to anything they both tripped, fell flat on their faces, one on top of the other, over my crutches. What losers!

Within 20 minutes we finally got to the actual movie. We started out slow with the old version of _When a Stranger Calls_. Unfortunately my phone happened to vibrate, on the table, at the exact moment that the phone rang in the movie. We all jumped and screamed, although neither of the guys will admit to it. I hesitated to answer it, stupid I know, but you know how it is when you're watching a horror movie.

"Hello." I wonder if they can hear that slight fear. That would be embarrassing.

"Hi, Bella?" OMG, its Edward. "Are you okay? You sound a bit weird." God he's perceptive.

"Yeah. I'm fine. We were just watching a movie. Hold on." I put my hand over the phone, "You guys can continue with your fun, I'll be upstairs on the phone." I got off the couch, and headed towards the stairs. They didn't even hear me. When I finally made it to my room I fell onto my bed and laid down. "Sorry it took me so long. What's up?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd make sure you got home okay. How is the leg?"

"It's okay, thanks. Oh, P.S. thanks for today too. I know it probably wasn't what we expected but thanks for helping me escape school."

"It was nothing. Even with where our conversation ended it was really nice to be with you again...I mean hang out and catch up."

I'm gonna let that one slide. That isn't where we need to go right now. "I know what you mean. I agree. I missed you, just being able to go anywhere together and have an overall good time." I paused. I really do miss Edward like a ridiculous amount. I would have to make up for all the time we lost when I left.

"Bells. You know we are going to have to make up for all the lost time. I won't just have two years completely lost without you.." He seemed to cut off before he finished that sentence. He's not saying something. I'll figure it out at some point.

"I was thinking the same thing. What do you say we start a new tradition?"

"Sounds intriguing. What do you have in mind?!"

"Oh, I've got some ideas!"

"I'm definitely intrigued!"

"You should be."

"Oh I should?"

"Yeah, you should."

"Why should I be?!"

"Because I say you should."

"Okay than I am."

"Good!"

"Except that I already was."

"Not the point!" We're being stupid, I know, but we are falling back into old habits and I'm kind of okay with it. It feels good. If we could go back to the way things were, I know not completely, but at least as much as possible it could potentially make this whole situation a bit easier. I mean how am I supposed to tell Edward that...

"Bella?"

"Hmm. Sorry, thinking."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, lunch?"

"For sure. That is if you don't need saving again."

"I think lunch will be enough. Maybe all those ignorant perverts will get the hint!"

"Yeah, I might be able to help with that...I'll see you in the morning." And he hung up.

What was that supposed to mean?

**Interesting fact: Trying to catch 9 horses that are all loose, quite a daunting task!!!  
I'd love to know what you think.  
Is the story still good, better, worse?  
Let me know so that I can continue to write something you will want to read.**

**Thanks for bearing with me!**

**K & A**


	9. Sorry Guys

Hey guys,

So sorry about the time it's taken me to get to this point.

Life's been crazy what other excuse can I give you.

The next part of this story has been really hard to write, I swear I'm still working on it but it's a slow process.

I hope you'll check out my new story, _Better to Forget_, and please don't give up on this one yet. It will come.

Thanks to all of you for sticking here,

K


	10. Little Moments

**Hey guys!**

**I know it's been a while, but I hope you've all stuck with me and will continue to do so. I'm working hard to try to write this story. I've got a lot of it planned but it doesn't seem to want to come out of my head correctly...I'm doing what I can.  
**

**So it's not the greatest chapter but there is some important stuff.  
I hope you catch what I'm referring to! :]**

**Songs:  
Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne  
Forever - Chris Brown  
Good Day - Britt Nicole**

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_

Ugggh. Friday, only seven hours of torture to get through. As I lay in bed trying to avoid getting up for school I couldn't stop thinking about the past few weeks since Edward and I talked. Our relationship is building again, and I'm glad. It isn't as strong as it used to be but we are working through a lot of things. I know it will take time. I know all of this but I can't help wishing that things were how they used to be before his mom got sick. I feel horrible for saying that but things were better, we were only twelve but Edward was happy. He seems happy now but not like before. I understand that a lot of things have happened and he probably won't be as happy as he used to be, with his family, but his new family seems really nice. I'm glad Edward found them, especially after everything. And I think Edward and Jasper will get along well, even them and Emmett.

I had been thinking about Edward for a while, I looked at the clock and it was nearly 7:30. I guess I should probably start getting ready. I knew I should be moving but I just couldn't convince myself to get up out of bed. When I finally got up and made my way slowly to the shower, I remembered that Alice would be spending the night. In the past couple weeks I had been spending more time with Alice. We had gotten closer, definitely closer than we had ever been in Phoenix. I guess it was probably because in Phoenix we were so young and I was always with Edward. Alice had grown up nicely, into a very energetic, pixie like, girl. I love how much energy she has, but it can be a little overwhelming sometimes, which will make tonight even more fun.

She'll be spending the whole night gushing over the boy in her life, and unfortunately for my ears, that happens to be my brother. I'm completely happy that both Jasper and Alice have found somebody, but I don't know how much of Alice's ranting I'll be able to take tonight. I've got a lot on my mind already, and to tell you the truth, the prospect of looking at Jasper through Alice's eyes kind of freaks me out.

Alice and Jasper were going on a date tomorrow night, which also happens to be the night that Edward and I are going on our 'date'. We were going to go to Port Angeles and hang out, and then it was back to his house for a movie. I was planning on torturing him a little bit longer, before I revealed my plans for our new tradition. I still had to work out some of the kinks in the plans…

_Its like I've waited my whole life__  
For this one night  
__Its gon be me you and the dance floor__  
Cause we only got one night__  
Double your pleasure  
__Double your fun__  
Dance forever, ever, ever__  
Forever ever, ever  
Forever ever, ever _

_Forever__  
Ever, ever ,ever__  
Forever, ever, ever__  
Forever, ever, ever  
Forever on the dance floor_

Wow. Definitely need to change that ring tone. I looked at the clock. Seven a.m., why is he calling me at Seven a.m.? I pushed the ignore button and walked to my closet.

I must say in relation to listening to Alice ramble about my brother, the next seven hours of school isn't looking so bad. I don't know if I'll be able to handle rambling about boys right about now. I'm seriously sick of thinking about him. I'm going to focus on the fact that today might be the day that Edward lets me know what his plan is for the perverts. He's being so weird about the whole situation, what could he possibly have planned that he won't tell me about. I mean, if he was to inform me I might be a bit more prepared.

7:45. School starts in 15 minutes. I should probably get going. I would be back with Edward in like 10 minutes. The only problem with that is that we would be in Chemistry, the worst class I've ever had to endure at eight o'clock in the morning. The only good thing about chemistry is that the teacher is always doing his lecture and not paying attention to anything. I can torture Edward to tell me what he is planning for Mike and all those guys. This day is sounding better and better!

To school with five minutes to spare. With my obvious clumsiness how do I manage to drive with a broken leg? I just don't understand why when I would like to be graceful and not make a fool out of myself I always end up making a fool of myself. But when I don't care how I look walking or anything I'm as graceful as a person like me can be.

I found Edward sitting at the picnic tables with the rest of his family. Edward, the man that I used to tell everything to. What about now? Why is it that I can't seem to tell him this very important piece of information? I'm sure he would be there for me the same way I was for him and he definitely won't judge.

I was walking towards him by this point, and he looked up. Our eyes met and I lost my train of thought. All that would come to mind was the nights we used to spend laying in his backyard under the stars just dreaming about where we would be in a few years. Back then we promised that wherever the world took us, we would go together. I couldn't help but smile at the memories. Those were the good times, when neither of us had to worry about any major life changing events.

I looked up from the ground. Edward was walking towards me. Our eyes met for the second time this morning and I was on my way to the ground, abruptly snapped out of my daydreams. I braced myself for the hard surface of the sidewalk but it never came, Edward's arms were there holding me up. I blushed and proceeded to get my good foot and crutches back on the ground safely.

Fortunately I didn't have any more run-ins with the ground, which is pretty much a miracle.

Unfortunately Edward hadn't decided to fill me in on what exactly he mean when he said he had 'an idea' either. Truthfully I don't think he has any clue what he plans on doing.

It's a little bit weird being around Edward again. I'm not exactly sure how we're supposed to act. It's awkward if we act formal because we've known each other for so long and we know so much about each other, but we can't act like we used to because it's been so long and there is a lot we don't know now. It's so frustrating. I just want things to go back to the way they were before I walked in on his father trying to…

"Okay, class over. See you tomorrow."

The coaches whistle and screams about next weeks schedule interrupted my thoughts at just the right moment. I do not need to be thinking about that right now. I looked at the clock, after I finally shook myself out of it and it's already 2:30. Alice was expecting me 5 minutes ago.

Way to start off your night Bella. Are you just asking to be tortured?

As I slowly made my way to the parking lot, trying to come up with an excuse as to why I'm late, I inevitably did something clumsy and was on my way to the ground.

My day was going too well, I should have expected this, but to my surprise I never hit the ground. And when I looked up it was definitely not who I was expecting. Emmett was simultaneously supporting all my weight and trying to not shake uncontrollably with laugher.

I must admit the laughter from Emmett is better than the pity from the other three lately. Jacob is still insisting on doing everything he can think of for me. And Edward tries to hide it when we're together but I can see it. It's weird from him though, it's just a broken leg, and these things used to happen all the time. Is it time that has changed the way we look at these kinds of incidents? And then there is Jasper. I know where the pity in his eyes is coming from which is even worse, because behind the pity is the look I've been getting since the first day here. And I know he's right I just can't force myself to do it, as much as I wish I could.

I finally broke out of those thoughts and looked back up at Emmett and couldn't help but laugh with him as he helped me all the way to the car. He was a nice break. Alice was moody about the wait, obviously. But her annoyance was overtaken with excitement when we got to my house. Before we were all the way in the house she turned her attention to more 'pressing' matters.

~ ----- ~ ----- ~ ----- ~ ----- ~ ----- ~ ----- ~ ----- ~

Two hours down, one hour left. I'm already going insane, how am I going to handle months of this? Thank god she realized she only has an hour left and is currently focused on getting herself ready. Maybe she'll forget about project Bella tonight. Hmm…a girl can dream.

And she is still talking. I didn't know it was possible to talk coherently and brush your teeth at the same time. Weird.

"Bella I really think that he is the greatest guy ever. I mean it has only been a short time but this is the best a guy has ever…"

_Why can't you just leave me alone?  
Why can't you accept that I made a mistake?_

_Take a piece of me and never hesitate_

_Will you ever let me walk away?  
You keep reminding me of yesterday_

_Goodbye lies, lame stories  
Out my face, out the way, I'm warning  
You manipulate, complicate, don't ignore me  
It's a good day, to bid you good day_

As I zone out again. Except not really because I have to deal with this sooner or later, and as much as I wish I could, sooner is definitely better.

"Hello." I should at least begin civil right? This conversation would best be had away from Alice, so I walked down the hall to the small guest room and laid down on the bed.

"Hi…Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm here"

"You actually answered the phone. How are you?" I guess I deserved that one.

"I'm okay…I guess. How are you?" I sound incredibly nervous. I hope it isn't as obvious to him as it seems.

"I'm fine." He paused. "Is everything okay? I mean you left here kind of fast and you didn't say goodbye. Then you don't answer any of my phone calls. What is going on?"

I let out a long sigh. "Evan, I'm…really sorry. Are you busy this weekend? Maybe I could come and we could talk in person?

"Umm. I have a game Friday night but that's it. It sounds important. You should definitely come. I'm sure Kayla wants to see you too. She says she hasn't heard from you much either. Are you sure everything is fine?"

"I'm not sure right now. But I'm sure it will be. I'll call you later when I book a flight, to give you the details? Can you pick me up at the airport?"

"Of course." I heard him yell something to somebody outside. "I've got to get to practice. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Tell Coach I said hi?"

"For sure. Night Bells."

"Night Evan."

I hung up and laid on the bed for a while thinking how I was going to tell him. How is he going to react? Will he hate me? Will Kayla?

A few minutes later I heard Alice yelling to me. I should probably get back in there before she sends a search party, even though we're obviously still in the same house. She's insane, yet I still subject myself to this!

Ten minutes and Jasper will be home. That means that he will be taking Alice, which means only ten more minutes of this torture. She finished herself about 10 minutes ago and is now attempting to turn one hour Barbie time into 20 minute Barbie time. What have I gotten myself into?

APOV

Bella seems excessively distracted tonight. Especially the past half hour, I wonder who was on the phone? I wonder if it was Edward. What color would he like best on Bella tonight? Red, green, orange, yellow? …Blue! That's it. Bella looks great in blue and I'm sure Edward is really going to appreciate the outfit I put together! I wonder what Jasper is going to think about my outfit. I think I look pretty damn good, but what is he going to think? I hope it's not too over the top. Or too casual. Oh God, I don't know what we're doing tonight, what if this is the wrong outfit choice?

"Alice!"

"Huh? What?"

"Alice stop freaking out. You look great! Your outfit is perfect. Stop second-guessing your ability. Jasper is going to be here any minute. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I'm fine now, thanks."

At that second there was a knock on Bella's bedroom door. Here we go.

Bella went over to open the door and sneaked out around Jasper. She looked back at me with a reassuring smile, which I'll definitely have to thank her for.

**Again sorry for the wait.  
I hope you'll all stick with me till the end.  
I love you all and I'd love to know what you think.  
I hope you've still got an opinion...even with the wait.  
I swear I'll try not to make it that long again.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**K&A  
**


End file.
